Tetra
by SSCeles
Summary: The prequal to Tomb Robber, in which Tetra finds that Battle City is cancelled, and Malik finds out that she is the one who has the power to unlock the Millennium Chain. Why does Malik want the powers of this item; what lengths will he go to force Tetra?
1. The Chosen One

place: Battle City  
time: 12:45 AM  
*********  
  
Tetra was not a participant in the Battle City tournament. However, she observed things well.   
  
She knew that Yugi Motou was entered in the tournament and had watched him duel once. Yugi was the first place duelist in the last Duel Monsters tournament and won the title "King of Games", the tournament itself of which was so entitled "Duelist Kingdom."  
  
Tetra also noticed quite a large amount of people wearing dark blackish-purple robes. She never used to mind them, usually they were silent like statues, and hung out in groups of two or three. They too, were participants in the tournament. Yugi Motou, she saw, seemed to be a magnet for these people.  
  
Tetra leaned back against a bench and watched a distant duel between a kid in a blue shirt with a Twin Headed Fire Dragon and another in yellow shirt with 4 Scape Goats on the field. It was boring. Just plain boring... something interesting would definantly perk up Tetra's day.  
  
/Ah! Spying on people. That's always fun!/ she thought, and leapt up from the bench, vaulted herself over it, and headed towards the park in the center of the city.  
  
Upon reaching the park, she spotted a group of those "guys in dark purple cloaks." She would soon learn there names, don't worry.  
  
/Perfect!/ Tetra thought, /I'll be able to spy on these idiots!/  
  
Quietly, she snuck up a tree from behind them, and looked down. She was right on top of their heads.  
  
"Master Malik has told me that we Rare Hunters will soon strike again."  
  
/Rare Hunters? That's a darn goofy name if you ask me. Definantly something my brother will laugh at tonight./  
  
"Master Malik also has arrived in Battle City itself. He has made alliances with someone named Bakura." said another rare hunter.  
  
/This Malik guy seems important. And isn't Bakura Ryou one of Yugi's friends? The white haired one?/  
  
Tetra shifted her wait on the branch. Suddenly it began to crackle and weaken. Not loud, but Tetra noticed it an began to panic.  
  
/Its gonna break!/ she thought frantically.  
  
Too late. CRACK!  
  
Tetra fell from the tree, and landed in the center of the small band of rare hunters. Two of them snorted. Suddenly there was a yell from one of them.  
  
"Tetra! Sis, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The figure scooped around her and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Bro- what are you-?"  
  
Tetra was shocked to see that he, too, was dressed in one of the purple robes. He hadn't told her? They were like best friends, even though brother and sister! Since when had he kept secrets from her?  
  
Tetra was pulled to her feet and she once again panicked.  
  
/This Malik guy isn't gonna be too happy when he here's about this!/  
  
She wiped the hair out of her eyes, and suddenly, elsewhere:  
  
*****(Malik's hideout)*****  
  
"The CHOSEN ONE!" Malik suddenly started as he saw Tetra's face through the eyes of one of his mind servants.  
  
A few of his present mind servants jumped to him, to see what in the world was going on. Along with Rishid, a family friend.  
  
"Master, is everything alright?" said Rishid, bowing.  
  
Malik blinked back into reality.  
  
"Yes, Rishid, just perfect." he said grinning evilly, like usual, "Just perfect."  
  
"If I may ask, what is going on?"  
  
"From the vision I had when I tried to access the powers of the Millennium Chain. It prevented me and said only the chosen one would be able to access the hidden powers within it."  
  
"And, you have seen the chosen one?"  
  
"One in the same." Malik's eyes closed as if thinking, then he announced,  
  
"Tell my friend Bakura to bring this girl to me. Immediately!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
me: O-kay! There it was, the first chapter to the prequal of Tomb Robber!!! ^_~  
  
ChibiBakura: Tyay! *waves little flag around*  
  
me: Alright, who wants to do the disclaimer?  
  
*all the chibis raise their hands*  
  
all chibis: Oo! Oo! ME! ME!  
  
me: *sighs* ChibiMalik, go ahead.  
  
ChibiMalik: Yay! Now, SSCeles dus NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or Battle City or any uv the otha characters from it. But she dus own-  
  
Tetra: ME! ^_^  
  
me: Okay, good. Now, who wants to do my reviewing campaign?  
  
ChibiRyou: Me, pwease!  
  
me: Go ahead.  
  
ChibiRyou: Cwick da wittle buttun in the right hand corner dat says GO! to leave a review! ^_^  
  
me: Now, everyone participate in the puppy dog eyes!  
  
all chibis: *kawaii puppy dog pleading eyes of DOOM* PWEASE?  
  
me: Ok, now all you chibis can go take a sugar break.  
  
all chibis: YAY!  
  
me: Well, please leave a review. ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN THE PHARAOH. We don't want that to happen now do we? While your at, go read the story that this is a prequal of, entitled Tomb Robber. ^_^ Thank you.  
  
Review! 


	2. The Stalking

elsie, thanks for wanting to flame just because you wanted to burn the poor, poor pharaoh.   
Um, but did you know I used spellcheck and it said I had no words spelled wrong? *shrugs* Oh well.  
  
And I never even said I was going to write a prequal! ^_^ So I'm glad this attracted so much attention!  
  
Okie, now, on with the story:  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
(Tetra's POV)  
  
I glanced back up at my brother. He was one of them? A rare hunter?  
  
As far as I know rare hunters kill people and steal cards! I shook my head. This couldn't be MY brother. My brother was no rare hunter!  
  
Yet... there he was, right in front of me. I saddened inside. No wonder he'd been avoding me for a week or so know. Now I know why...  
  
I stood up and wiped the dirt off my clothes.   
  
"I'm going home!" I said pulling away from my "brother".  
  
I ran off at top speed, all the way down the block, all the way out of the park, all the way home, and I didn't stop until I hit my bed.   
  
I pulled a pillow over my face and screamed into it. Malik took my brother away! The guy who is trying to kill Yugi! My brother is such a traitor!  
  
I cried and curled up in the pillow and slept as long as I could.  
  
Twenty minutes later I heard my brother come home. The door clicked and he came up the stairs. I heard him stop at my doorway, but stopped for a good five minutes before he moved on. He didn't even come in! Man, what a jerk!  
  
I have no friends, no family besides my brother, and now no brother.  
  
*****  
(Malik's POV)  
  
The girl took off from the scene, but I know where she lives now, all I need to do is get her here.   
I used my Millennium Rod to get to her brother.  
  
He had stopped at her door way, wanting to go in and comfort his little sister. But this cannot be allowed to happen.  
  
~~Sam, she obviously wants to be left alone.~~ I whispered.  
  
He tried to ignore me, and was going to open the darn door anyways!  
  
~~Sam! Stop immeadiatly! Get back to the hideout at once!~~  
  
If he would not listen to me, then he's to unsafe to be used in my plans, I'd have to get rid of him because of his obvious weakness to his sister. But... there is one last thing I can get him to do...  
I glanced at the Millennium Chain.  
  
Sam backed away from the door and went down stairs and left the house. Hopefully coming back to me.   
  
*****  
(Tetra's POV)  
  
Why did my brother leave the house again? I got up from my bed and ran outside. He was down the block already. It was still dark and the street lights were all lit.  
  
"Sam!" I shouted.  
  
But he either didn't here it or didn't want to. He truly was brainwashed. I have to get him back!  
  
I'll follow him to wherever he's going, whether he likes it or not! I stayed a good twenty yards behind him at all times, but always kept him in sight.  
  
Suddenly I saw Ryou at the corner of the road, on the opposite side of the street. He looked at my brother then at me. Then he turned around and disappeared into the darkness, out of the light of the street lamp.  
  
What was Ryou doing out at this time of night? He, like me, didn't have any family. But he didn't even have a brother, so I suppose he's worse off than me.  
  
*****  
(Bakura's POV)  
  
My silly little hikari was locked in his soul room once again. He never seemed to learn his lesson. If he'd just stop interfering with my plans, we might get along a little better!  
  
Malik had sent word to me to locate this girl named Tetra and follow her around until further notice. I can do that, I could play as his little spy, but I had better get something out of it.  
  
I spotted her stalking her brother, probably trying to see where on earth he was heading to. She spotted me as well, but I don't think that it would matter much, still, I slipped away to the darkness and followed her.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey! ^_~ Longer chapter, huh? You like?  
  
Bakura: Yah, so, when do we get to the part where I get to punch out Yami?  
  
me: O_o Um, if anything, that'll be towards the end.  
  
Bakura: Still, I actually know I get to now...  
  
me: Well, guys, this prequal isn't some major storyline I'm working on, because its kinda of laid back a bit from Tomb Robber.  
  
ChibiMalik: SSCeles duz not own Yu-Gi-Oh. But she duz own Tetra and Sam (who, if you read Tomb Robber, you know that he'll die soon). ^_^ heh, heh.  
  
ChibiRyou: Cwick the buttun dat says "Go" ta reveiw, pwease! 


	3. The Suicide

Um, POV means point-of-view. ^^; Go ahead and ask stupid questions, I don't bite. Though I can't promise about my yami...  
  
By the way, to the same person, this is the chapter that you were waiting for. The one with Sam killing himself... I just gave it away, huh?  
  
Ah, just read:  
*****  
(Tetra's POV)  
  
Where could my brother be going at two in the morning? I don't care, and I'll follow him there! It probably has something to do with Malik, though...  
  
A followed him for several more blocks before he stopped and slid into an abandoned building.  
  
/Cool,/ I thought, /Secret hideout!/  
  
I didn't want to follow him in because I saw other Rare Hunters guarding the door. Instead I decided to climb a nearby tree, and slip in through an open window.  
  
As I was near the top of the tree, it was a dizzying reminder that I fell last time I climbed such a weak tree. Nevertheless, I climbed myself out to the branch, reach out with one foot to touch the railing on the window, and carefully checked my balance.   
  
/Just swing yourself over, it will be OK./ I told my self reassuringly.  
  
And I forced my self to do just that. I fell inside the window from the tree before I had time to catch my balance again. I was inside! Mission partly accomplished.  
  
****  
(Bakura's POV)  
  
The girl followed her brother. She must care about her brother then, but oh well, knowing Malik she might not have a brother anymore.  
  
When the girl got to the hideout by following her brother, she lingered outside as her brother went inside. She was intelligent to not go in after him.  
  
She quickly accessed the situation and climbed a tree. She then broke in through the window. I shook my head. I told Malik he should have better security. I, myself, usually bypass the front door and the guards.  
  
This girl won't be able to get to Malik, as he would be leaving tonight to go to Egypt. He told me to bring the girl after him, but I think I'll do what I want. Oh, I'll meet him in Egypt, but I hope he doesn't expect it to be formal.  
  
*****  
(No POV)  
  
Sam was sullen as he passed through the halls of the hideout. Malik was expecting him, his plans already worked out to fine point. Malik's plan would run nice and smooth.  
  
Malik stood waiting in an empty room.  
  
"Sam, give this to your sister." he ordered, holding up the millennium chain.  
  
Sam took it and left. Malik watched him go. If his plan did not work, he would never see the Millennium Chain again, the chosen one, or its power. But, it would work, because Bakura wouldn't let him down. They'd sworn themselves allies through thick and thin. His plan would work. Though they were both in this alliance only for themselves, they were still an unbeatable team, that is, when they actually agreed to work together.  
  
Sam was now back in the dark hall, heading home, he supposed.  
  
But inside, Sam was struggling. Some invisible force was forcing him to do this, to take orders from Malik. This invisible force, as we know it, is the Millennium Rod. Sam did not want to harm his sister Tetra, he did not want to listen to Malik, but he couldn't even control himself anymore. This invisible force kept him from doing things of his own free will, from going back to his sister... this force threatening to rip his very soul in two if he wouldn't not obey Malik's wishes. It was a never ending inescapable circle.  
  
There is only one way to end it, and Sam knew it, his sister would miss him, but it must be done.  
  
*****  
(Tetra's POV)   
  
I crept through the internal structure of the abandoned warehouse. The vintage pipes were the perfect transportation system. I heard footsteps below me and looked through the grating. It was Sam! I must get to him, no matter what the cost. I need to get him away from Malik's grasp!  
  
I removed the grating and leapt down in front of him. He paused in walking and looked at me, but didn't seem to see me. It was like he was looking right through me. Major freaky! Like a zombie, really.  
  
Then it faded fasted than you could snap your fingers. First he was Mr.. zombie, then, all of a sudden, he was my big brother again.  
  
"Tetra!" he whispered, running to hug me.   
  
I hugged him too, and nearly cried. I don't want him ever to be gone! I want him to be with me as my big brother forever!  
  
He smiled when I looked up at him. Suddenly, he was kneeling over as if in pain!  
  
"Sam! What's wrong, tell me please!"  
  
"Tet-tetra.." he said putting something in my hands. A necklace of some sort, but it didn't matter.  
  
"Big brother, please, please, tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"Don't forget me..."  
  
He got up and ran, I chased after him as fast as I could, but he was faster than I was.  
  
"Sam, stop!"  
  
We came to the entrance, and I saw rare hunters standing there, but we both passed by them with out question.  
  
"Sam! Can you hear me?"  
  
Why was he running from me? Tears stung at my eyes. I couldn't run any longer. I collapsed and watch he enter a tall building.  
  
Shock hit me as I realized what he was doing.   
  
"No...please, say it isn't so." I whispered under my breath, I then mustered enough energy to yell one last time, "SAM!"  
  
He wasn't running from me. He... was running from Malik. He...  
  
It pained me to even think it, but as I saw him then, on top of the Kaiba Corp building... he was going to take his own life... to save me from Malik, perhaps. What ever he's doing, he must have thought it for the best.  
  
My fist hit the ground and started sob uncontrollably. My family is ruined.  
  
I looked back up at the building. He was there, I could see his outline, but not him. Then, then... then, he jumped.  
  
I got up and turned away. I couldn't watch anymore. I don't even have any brother any more...  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm not very dramatic, am I? Well, I tried.   
  
So, Malik pushed Sam to the brink of insanity and Sam threw himself off a building. THE END.   
  
Not. This about Tetra! Where will she stay? Who will she stay with? What will Bakura do? When will this connect with my story Tomb Robber?  
  
*gasp* We may never know unless I get lots of reviews! Go for it peoples!  
  
Review! 


	4. The Followed

(Tetra's POV)  
  
As I was walking away I saw Ryou. I blinked and he was gone. Had he been following me? I didn't even see him standing where he was a second ago. I must be going crazy. Who better to go to than my crazy grandmother for help? No, he was there.  
  
But Ryou wouldn't be sneaking about in the middle of the night. He hated the dark and he hated scary things. It must be his yami, Bakura.  
  
"Bakura, friend, I'm in no mood to play games." I said to the darkness.  
  
I dragged myself away from city center, the paramedics and such already ariving to find my brother dead. Not something I want to stick around for. Bakura suddenly did slip out from the shadows.  
  
"I saw the whole thing," he said.  
  
I glared at him, and dodged around him.   
  
/Why won't he just go away?/  
  
"Tetra, you are tired, perhaps I should walk you home."  
  
Now he was trying to pretend he was Ryou. It wasn't working.  
  
"Bakura, leave me alone. I can get where I'm going just fine without your help."  
  
"But your house is a long way from here. Its dangerous just to walk around."  
  
/.../  
  
"Bakura, did the thought ever occur to you I don't have a home to go home to? I'm going to my grandmother's, and you don't know where that is."  
  
I kept walking past. Maybe he would leave.  
  
He started to follow.  
  
I stopped walking.  
  
"Isn't your house the other direction?" I asked stubbornly.  
  
"Its still dangerous for you to walk out here alone."  
  
/Why is he so intent on following me?/  
  
I made a fist, and for the first time I noticed I had something in it. It was the chain necklace my brother handed to me back in the abandoned warehouse. He head told me to take care of it... and to never forget him. I didn't want to cry now, not with Bakura around. I tucked the chain necklace in my pocket.  
  
"Don't follow me."  
  
"Why should I listen to you, mortal?"  
  
"Shut up, and stay away."  
  
I kept walking and Bakura followed me. I tried my best to ignore him.  
  
Now, I said I didn't have any family besides my brother. This is true, but my "grandmother" as I call her, is really a guardian that was a friend of my mothers. My parents died in car crash, they didn't have any brothers or sisters, and my real grandparents on both sides were dead already. I didn't have anyone anymore, and I wasn't too close to the guardian I called "grandmother," but she will take care of me. Also, part of me wanted revenge on Malik for driving my brother to the brink of insanity, and grandmother would help calm my nerves.  
  
Let me explain my grandmother for you. She isn't old or anything, but she dresses like a witch or gypsy or something. Her house smells of ensense, and she's very superstistic. She ven goes around uncursing her house twice daily. She's a little wierd, per say, but she was nice. Sam and I used to stay with her when we were too young to own our own house.  
  
I heard Bakura's footsteps behind me, and they matched mine completely. I can tell by what little sound he makes while he's walking, that he is very good on sneaking up on people. Heh. I know about these things because you could say I'm a little mischieveous myself. I do spy on people, I'm good at that.  
  
My grandmother probably wouldn't think highly of Bakura for one who strange superstitious reasons, but thats his fault for following me.  
  
We reached the outskirts of the city and at the end of a very long row of houses, near a small actually wooded forest, laid grandmothers house. Small and cozy and smelling of roses and spices and such.  
  
The sun crept up from the east, making the time around 5 am. I'm dead tired, too. I actually do wonder what grandmother would think of Bakura. He actually is an evil spirit, not some superstitious evil thing my grandma kept sprinkling salt around house to protect from.  
  
*****  
(Bakura's POV)  
  
I am following Tetra to her grandmothers house, and by the point of the sun in the early sky, it must be about 5 or so.  
  
Malik's orders were to meet him in Egypt with the chosen one, a.k.a, Tetra. No one knows that I even have connections to Malik, so I shouldn't have too much interference from Yugi or his yami. Yet, I still didn't know how I would actually get to Egypt...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I do not own YGO. If I did, it would have more Bakura and Malik than Tea and Yugi.  
  
Ok, Tris, guess what? Tetra DOES have a yami. But you know what else? If you read my other story, Tomb Robber, you will actually find out about Tetra's yami. This story is meerly a prestory to Tomb Robber. In Tomb Robber, Bakura finally finds a way to get Tetra to Egypt. They go tomb robbing sort of, and then they meet up with Malik. Then they all get sent back in time 5000 years. Sounds like fun, huh?  
  
So- Tris, READ TOMB ROBBER! ^_^ Its good.  
  
ALSO elsie, I said you could ask stupid questions. But let me rephrase that: You can ask one stupid question, after that I'll only answer the ones I fell like, or for that matter, know. I really can't answer your question. srry. (and as you may have noticed, I found my own answer to the questions)  
  
Ok, everyone else, review. 


	5. The Crazy Grandma

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! But I still haven't even started the next chapters to either Seto and Mokuba celebrate Christamas or Tomb Robber. -_-;; So, in essance, you are sorta getting this chapter early.  
  
*****  
  
(Tetra's POV)  
  
I reached the front steps of the house, and knocked. Cautiously, my grandma opened the door.  
  
"Hi Grandma. Good morning." I said.  
  
"Tetra! Oh my! Have you heard what your brother did? Its all over the news!" said Grandma immeadiatly hugging me.  
  
And she didn't stop hugging me. I looked at Bakura with pleading eyes that read 'get her off of me.' Bakura was in hysterics.   
  
"Grandma, please." I begged, trying to push away, "I have a 'guest' with me."  
  
"Oh!" said grandma, eyeing Bakura suspciously, "What is your 'guest's' name?"  
  
"My name is Bakura."  
  
My grandma started to hum and chant rythmically.   
  
"Uh..don't mind my grandma, Bakura, she's a little...weird."  
  
"Nonsense, Tetra," grandma replied still humming.  
  
Bakura looked at grandma skeptically. Suddenly grandma stopped humming and opened her eyes as if in shock.  
  
"Its an evil spirirt!" she screamed, grabbing me by the arm and trying to pull me inside her hut.  
  
"Let go grandma!" I said, latching my self to the doorframe. "I don't care! Your prophecies are always wrong!"  
  
Grandma let go, and turned to me.  
  
"Tetra, come in. Bakura, you stay out here." grandma said, shoving me inside, "I need a word with you on your choice of friends here."  
  
"He followed me, its not my problem!"  
  
The door was shut behind us, leaving Bakura stunned outside.  
  
*****  
  
(Bakura's POV)  
  
//Alright, that girl's relatives are strange.//  
  
Suddenly the door was swung open again.  
  
"Bakura, I really am sorry about my grandma, and-"  
  
"TELL HIM NO VOODOO IN MY HOUSE!"  
  
"Uh, yeah... just ignore her, okay, you look you need your sleep as much as I do, so pick a couch and sleep, because thats what I'm doing."  
  
"Okay." I replied, and invited myself in the house.  
  
The house smelled of ensence, garlic, and some other strange spices. Smelled like- like this one guy's house I broke into when... well, no need to get into that. Point being, I never liked the smell of garlic mixed with perfume.  
  
But as soon as I sat on the couch, the strange and exotic perfumes, and the warmth of blazing fire got to my head.  
  
//Must stay awake...//  
  
But I couldn't. Oh, just good night for now. 


	6. The Dream

Hey! I want to thank all who reviewed! This chapter took a week to update because I promised myself I'd make it longer for you guys. This summer, I'll have much more time to write, you guys!  
  
I also want to thank everyone who have IMed me, you guys are the best! ^_^ Anywho, let me get on with the story:  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
As I walked into grandma's house, I became overwhelmed by all the smells and soon became so relaxed, I felt the need to sleep. I knew I needed it. Bakura was already heading for the couch and wanting sleep. I agreed with my subconcience, and fell asleep on the second couch on the opposite end of the room. I hoped no one minded me not going to school this day, it was nearly summer break anywho.  
  
I drifted off to sleep easily. First, in my dreams, there was a face, my own, as if I was looking into a mirror. Next, there was a different face- my brother's.  
  
Suddenly, my dream took me elsewhere. There was a group of rare hunters talking. I could hear them speak, but not understand the talk. Then, I was somewhere else entirely... somewhere I had never been.  
  
And I didn't want to be there. It was dark, with a misty fog rolling here and there. And, it felt cold. I could see, but not far. So dark...  
  
"Hello, Tetra."  
  
I must have jumped five feet in the air when I heard someone speak to me. I spun around to see whoever was there, but there was no one. Wierd.  
  
"Who's there?!" I demanded.  
  
"Over here." came the voice from directly behind me.  
  
I spun back again, to come face to face with a guy dressed as rare hunter. He was NOT there a second ago. His hood was off, and I could see him quite clearly. He was only a foot from me! I didn't even recognise him! He had tanned skin, with sandy blond hair. Gold earrings, to boot. Scars under his eyes, too. Freaky!  
  
"Who- who are you?" I stuttered, backing away. I hit a wall that hadn't been there a second ago.  
  
"I am Malik Ishtar and you," he said, "are in the Shadow Realm."  
  
Malik?! Him?!  
  
"I'm not in the Shadow Realm! I'm dreaming still!"  
  
"You are dreaming no longer." Malik stepped towards me, the dark robes fluttered around him.  
  
"What do you want from me, you- you murderer!"  
  
"Silence!" he ordered.  
  
And I was perfectly happy to. Hey, in fact, I'd rather not be here right now.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"No." I lied.  
  
"Oh, but I killed your brother, why aren't you scared I'd do the same to you?" he asked.  
  
What is this? Way to real to be a dream! This is some sort of inquiry, is he trying to judge me or something, because thats what is sounds like. That, or he's just trying to freak me out.  
  
Without waiting for me to respond, he continued.  
  
"I could do any number of things to you. Espcially in your dreams."  
  
The wall behind me disappeared, and Malik began to circle me. I watched him carefully. He must want something from me... but I don't have anything. Nothing with me at least. All I have would be the chain necklace in my pocket that my brother gave me.  
  
Malik stopped circling me once he had gone full circle. What on earth was he planning?!  
  
"But-" he said, "I won't do anything for the time being. You'll be seeing me sooner than you think."  
  
Then, he disappeared completely from view. Gone.   
  
I felt like someone was shaking me, and I awoke from the dream. I was wide awake now!  
  
"Tetra! Oh, dear, are you alright?" it was grandma.  
  
"Huh...uh, yeah."  
  
My eyes came back to focus and I saw grandma leaning over me, along with Bakura, who was still as Ryou's spirit. I could tell by his eyes.  
  
"Tetra." Bakura said calmly, too calmly for my liking, "You've been asleep for several hours. I need to talk to you, so lets take a walk around town, ne?"  
  
I didn't trust Bakura. No way!   
  
*******************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, so I didn't make it too much longer, but still. There will be only one more chapter after this, and then the story will continue in Tomb Robber.   
  
Once I finish this, I'll finally be able to relax and know that I did a prequal. Uh, so, what did you guys think of this chapter. A little freaky? Have you ever had a dream like this? I did... but it was YamiMalik and he tied me to a chair and played all my worst fears on big screen tv! Heh...  
  
Anyways, Review! 


End file.
